Perfect
by Catwomen
Summary: Draco's life has always been seen as perfect but really it's far from. With an abusive father, hateful glares at school and everyone on his case, can anyone save him? PG-13 for Violence and suicidal themes
1. He looked as if he never stepped into th

A/N- 'ello 'ello 'ello my adoring fans! Aw yes, another one of my twisted tales. claps yes well, this one will not be quiet so humorous, and Lucius is bad. I got the idea from the Simple Plan song "Perfect". (Hence the title).Maybe a little from 'Numb'-linkin park. And this song on the Yugioh sound track (great sound track) Draco has an abusive father ladidadida. You know what I mean? Well anyhow, everyone thinks his life is perfect. He hasn't told ANYONE about the abuse, not even his best friends Blaise Zabni and Eric Zabni (Um...Blaise's cousin, her moms brothers son… ya) so, anyhow, please enjoy, a bit deep. So proud of my self! And yes there will be some Humor! I can't live with out SOME!!! And I do NOT like Linkin Park or Simple plan...just the songs...I just wanted to clarify that...

Perfect

Chapter 1- He looks like he never stepped into the sun…

Draco Malfoy was already on the train ready to go to Hogwarts. He watched out the window at the large mass of red heads with a sprinkle of black and brown. The Weasleys, Potter, and Granger. Every year he watched them board the train. Mrs. Weasley kissing each of her precious children leaving for a year, then kissing Harry and Hermione.  
He couldn't help but envy them, a loving family all together with Mrs. Weasley crying as her children boarded the train. He took a shaky breath so he wouldn't cry. He hated admitting it but he was so close to tears and in such an emotional pit that he would probably start crying if a bug died. As he continued starring out the window, oblivious to his surroundings, the youngest Weasley turned and looked at him, her smile fading quickly. Draco did not look away though. He just stared at her his eyes empty. She was taken aback and turned away instead. Draco sighed, no one understood him and no one ever would. Just than, the compartment door opened and Draco's two friends piled into the compartment, each lugging their baggage with them. At that very moment Blaise and Eric were having an argument over whose tattoo was cooler.

"Dude, mine is so much cooler! I mean I have one stick figure eating another stick figures head! Can't get much cooler than that!" Eric said sitting down next to Draco. Blaise rolled her eyes.

"Ok number one: I'm not a dude. Number two MINE is cooler. I have a broken heart that is bleeding and is on fire! Hello, can you say wicked?" she said. Draco chuckled.

"No guys mine is definitely cooler." Draco said. They looked at him weird.

"Um, the snake on your forearm, the angry sun on you shoulder, or the bleeding fire on you ankle?" Eric asked.

"No, My new tattoo." Draco said lifting up his shirt to reveal the large dragon on his left shoulder blade blowing fire. They all gasped and tried to ignore the marks on his back. Long scars, as if from a whip, covered Draco's pale skin. Draco said it was from falling into an enchanted rose bush, and they left it at that. Now though, there were bruises also flawing his pale back.

"Uh Draco, what happened to your back?" Eric asked cautiously. They all knew it was a touchy subject with their blonde friend.

"Oh, um, fell down the stairs last night when I was trying to get my trunk down to the front hallway. No big deal." They could pretty much tell he was lying but didn't pry. Blasie decided to change the subject, too much tension.

"Let's go find Potty and his little fan club. They are so easily bugged and I'm bored." The other two nodded and they all made their way to the front of the train. They got to the compartment where Harry, Ron, and Hermione always were and slowly opened the door. Draco casually leaned against the door frame.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Pothead, Weasel, and Mudblood, come back for another year?"

Ginny's POV earlier that morning

Ginny awoke groggily, the early sun rays peering through her blinds. She clapped her hands waiting for the mechanical thing to close them. Then she remembered she was no longer in America, in her best friend, Rain's, room which was painted black and had black covering almost everything. She wasn't waking up to the smell of Rain's mom, Jen's, magnificent French toast, or the sound of Rain's dad, Sumter, trying to fix one thing or another with out magic, but then just breaking it more. She wasn't in the place she had called home for the entire summer. No, she was back at the Burrow, in her bland white room, on her springy uncomfortable bed, instead of one of two of Rain's comfy water beds. She looked to the foot of the bed where Rain, who had come to go to school at Hogwarts for their sixth and most likely seventh year(s), was curled up on a cot they had brought down from the attic. It had just a sheet but Rain, of course, had her black fleece blanket that had fire on it. She had her eyes closed and her brown hair was falling softly on her pale face. Rain had four blue streaks going through her dark brown hair. Her foot was hanging off the cot and she was snuggled up with her little stuffed husky dog, Rupert. (For all my close friends you know about Rupert the sexy beast) Her head was mostly off her cow print pillow that Ginny had made her.

Ginny had to stifle a laugh. Her friend always had the weirdest sleeping positions. A few moments later Rain's face scrunched up and her eyes opened slowly. She quickly shut them again and clapped for the blinds to shut. When they didn't, she shot up in bed and stared around the room. Then she registered what was going on, got out of bed grabbing Rupert and her blanket with her. She draped the blanket over her shoulders and put Rupert under her arm.

"Well Gin, what for breakfast?" Rain asked with a yawn. Her blanket had slipped of her shoulder along with the strap of her spaghetti strapped black pajama shirt with a little cow that looked tired and said "Don't bother me I haven't had my sugar yet.", the shirt matched her black silk pajama pants as well. Ginny shrugged.

"Let's go find out." She said. Rain nodded and slipped on her cow slippers that had bells that jingled when she walked. They made their way down the stairs to the small kitchen that had already filled with people. Bill and Charlie were going to Hogwarts this year, Charlie for a teaching carrier and Bill for a supervising job for a new teacher. The twins were still asleep as were Bill and Charlie. Mr. Weasley was at work so Ginny wondered how the kitchen could be so full. Then it registered. Of course, Harry and Hermione were seated next to Ron. When Ron saw Ginny he spat out the milk he was drinking all over Hermione. Ginny would have laughed, if she wasn't so tired.

"Virginia Weasley! What are you wearing!?" he yelled. Ginny looked down at her black tank top that said "Wake me and I'll bite you!" and her black Capri pants. She shrugged.

"Ginny, is...is that a tattoo?" Hermione said still trying to get the milk out of her hair. Ginny nodded. She supposed Hermione meant the tattoo on her shoulder of a skull and cross bones. Ron gasped and Harry gapped, but he wasn't gapping at Ginny, he was gapping at Rain, who was half way asleep against the wall. Ginny turned and looked at Rain motioning her towards a chair. Rain plopped down and rested her head in her hand.

"So, Mrs. W, what's for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley smiled and set large plates of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and just about anything else you can think of. Rain wasted no time acting sluggish anymore. She helped herself to the many wondrous foods in front of her. Ron gapped at the petty girl. Rain was very skinny but she had a great body and beautiful bright blue eyes that were like sapphires. She had pretty pale skin and was short. Standing at about 4'11" (that's how tall my friend is I love you Stephanie! Aka: Christopher) She was 8 inches shorter than Ginny who was 5' 7". Harry was still gapping but to Ginny it didn't look as though it was just because Rain was eating twice her body weight. It was a look that said 'oh, pretty girl'. Just then came the sound of pounding feet coming down the stairs, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill all came running down the small stair case. The only one who did not look up from what they were doing was Rain, who was now on her second helping of food. Fred paused in front of Rain. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. George, Charlie, and Bill all stopped behind him. They saw the petty girl stuffing her face in the not so lady like fashion. When she had finally cleared her plate, she took a gulp of milk then gasped.

"Ginny, what time is it?!" Ginny looked over at the clock, (b/c muggle devices work now!) and also gasped.

"8:15, we only have an hour and 45 minutes till we have to be at King's Cross station!"(9 o'clock probably isn't the right time but oh well!). The two girls jumped up from their seats, ran up the stairs pushing past Ginny's four brothers.

"I'll go get ready as well," Hermione said kindly excusing herself and following Ginny and Rain up stairs. When the teenage female population had left and was out of earshot, Ron asked the question that most were wondering.

"Hey, Mum, Who was that?" Mrs. Weasley turned around to face her sons and Harry.

"It's Ginny's friend Rain Andrews. Remember, Ginny stayed with her this summer for the exchange student program. Rain is going to school with Ginny this year."

"Bugger that question! How the heck did she eat all that?" Fred asked incredulously. (Wow big word) The kitchen was completely silent.

When Hermione reached Ginny's room and opened the door the site was very peculiar to her. You see, Hermione grew up as an only child, so seeing two teenage girls running franticly around the room, throwing clothes every which way was odd.

Rain was currently getting dressed, and brushing her teeth at the same time. She wore black baggy flares that had zippers all over them, a long sleeved grey shirt, and a short sleeved black shirt with a picture of The Nightmare Before Christmas over it. She pulled on a pair of stripped knee high socks and put on a pair of black chuck tailors with plaid shoelaces. (Just like mine!) She threw the rest of her clothes into her trunk along with her fleece blanket. She quickly brushed her hair and threw it in a ponytail, a few blue hairs escaping then framed her face. She applied thick black eyeliner, dark purple eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. This entire time Ginny was also getting ready. She wore a red tank top that said "Back off before I eat you" tight black flares, a pair of black clunky boots and a spiked chocker. She put on think black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow and lip gloss. She brushed her hair and left it down.

The two Goth girls contrasted terribly with Hermione's fairly loose jean flares, a white semi-tight t-shirt, and pink flip flops and her frizzy hair was down. She had light make –up on with a small coat of Chap Stick.

She watched as Rain took out a black bag that had a rain pattern on the inside and stuff mounds of chocolate and other foods into the bag. She also stuffed a muggle disc-man; a bulging pack of CD's then carefully placed in her stuffed dog. Ginny took out a bag similar only with fire on the inside, and she put in Make-up, a book and her disc-man. When both girls were done, they looked around the room both making sure everything was in order and that they hadn't forgotten anything, and then fixed anything that was wrong with each others out-fits.

Rain finished her outfit off with a black beanie hat that had safety pins around it, big silver hoop earrings, stud skulls, a little spike and the cartilage of her right ear a skull belly button ring, a black velvet caller with diamonds on the buckle, and put black hobo gloves on. (For those of you who don't know what those are, they are gloves with the fingers cut off…well basically any way.) Ginny added some black hoops that had little skulls hanging down, and then smaller hoops and a fire belly button ring, and black arm warmers. It was then that Ginny noticed Hermione standing in her bedroom door way.

"Um…can I help you with something?" Hermione looked startled.

"No, I was just going to finish getting ready, um, could I use your shower and hair dryer? I really don't trust showering in the boys' room." Hermione said with a slight smile. Ginny, who was sitting on the bed trying to get on her socks, shrugged a yes. Hermione walked in to the bathroom and the two girls heard the water start. Rain hopped onto the bed.

"Gin who is that?" Rain asked eyeing the door.

"Oh, that's just Hermione. She's smart, muggle born, kind of annoying. She's Ron and Harry's friend. Not like us, pure Gryffindor. Which reminds me; you can either be sorted or just come to Gryffindor. I don't know how school is with you, did you have houses?" Ginny semi-rambled. Rain played with her cat caller.

"Yeah, I'll just be in your house. That way I won't have to try and find someone else to tolerate me." Rain said laughing. Then she looked around the room.

"Hey Ginny, where's Mort?" She asked a bit worried. Mort Rainey was not only a character in a movie but also Rain's cat. Rain is totally and completely obsessed with Johnny Depp. So it was logical to name her new kitten after one of his characters. She also had an owl named Edward Scissorhands and a monkey named Captain Jack Sparrow (ha-ha…the monkey). Rain looked around the room frantically looking for her little kitten. Then they heard a yell from down stairs.

"Ow! Bloody cat get the heck off me! Oww! Stop that! Let go of my leg you mangy feline!" they heard Ron yell. Rains eyes lit up.

"Morty!" she yelled and ran down stairs followed by Ginny. When they got down there Ron and Harry were both trying to get what looked like a little fur ball off Ron's leg., but if you looked really close you could see that it was a little fluffy dark brown kitten. Rain and Ginny both were laughing hysterically by now at the site of this little tiny kitten bringing Ron close to tears. Harry tried fruitlessly to get the kitten off Ron, but the kitten didn't let go until Rain called his name. He then jumped off Ron and ran into Rain's open arms.

"Oh, Mr. Rainey, you need to stop running away from me like that!" Rain said snuggling the kitten who was now purring very very loudly.

"What kind of name is 'Mr. Rainey' for a monster?" Ron asked limping to the couch. He glared as Rain and Ginny both scratched the kitten behind the ears. Rain turned and glared at Ron.

"His name is Mort Rainey! And he is a cat not a monster. What did you do to him anyway?" Rain questioned. Ron looked down sheepishly.

"He said, and I quote 'Ginny's friend, whatshername, looks like she escaped from a mental institution. That girl needs to be locked away and never seen again, ever!' Next thing I know I hear a very girly scream and I look up to see Ron almost in tears and Harry trying to get the cat off. It was quiet funny actually." Bill said from the over stuffed chair.

"My scream is not girly!" Ron complained. Bill rolled his eyes before noticing Rain.

"And who, may I ask is this?" he asked standing. Bill was a good 6'9" so Rain had to look up to really see his face.

"I'm Rain Andrews. Gin stayed at my house over the summer and I decided to come to school with her this year since we both got moved up a year." She said extending her small hand. Bill's large one enveloped hers easily. He then noticed Ginny.

"Whoa Gin! What happened to you?"

"Bit slow aren't we." Ron said. Bill ignored him.

"Are you meaning that in a good way or a bad? If in a good way I should say Rain. Before I went to her house I was still the naïve little girl. Rain exposed me to Heavy metal, Johnny Depp, and of course Hot Topic. I liked it and that's who I am now. Not to mention I was there when she got her tattoos and body piercings. If you mean it in a bad way then also blame Rain but blame Ron as well. For being so over protective and bringing out the rebel in me." Ginny finished. Rain clapped and wiped away a fake tear. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well I personally like it. But I think Charlie will like it more." As if planned Charlie came in and enveloped Ginny in a huge hug.

"Ginny you look awesome!" He said setting her down.

"She does doesn't she. Curtsy of 'Bloody Rain'." Rain said. Everyone else but Ginny looked at her weird.

"What? It's mine and my brother's tattoo, hair and piercing parlor thing. This reminds me, Gin we still need to put the color in your hair." Rain said. Ron jumped up.

"What?! No psycho Yank is putting color into my baby sister's hair!" Ron said standing up. As soon as the words left his mouth Mont jumped out of Rain's arms and attached himself to Ron's leg again. Ron screamed and shook his leg violently. Everyone else laughed.

"Come on Mr. Rainey, wouldn't want you top go all Mr. Shooter on us eh?" Rain said as she took her kitten, sticking him in one of her numerous pockets with his head sticking out.

"Mr. Shooter?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot, you wizards here in England don't live like muggles. Ok well there's this movie called 'Secret Window' and the main character is Mort Rainey, hence the naming of my cat. Well there's also this stalker type dude named Mr. Shooter. And I can't tell you the ending but there's a connection between the two." Ron still was a little curious.

"What did Mr. Shooter do?"

"He stuck a screw driver through Mr. Rainey's dog's head killing him. Also killed four people." Rain answered casually. Ron gulped.

"And you call your cat the name of him?" Rain shrugged and led Ginny upstairs. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all close behind her, leaving Bill and Charlie in the living room.

"The way they act it's as if they've never seen a girl before." Bill said sitting back in the chair. Charlie laughed and sat down on the floor, flipping through a magazine about dragons.

When everyone was in Ginny's room, Ginny pushed the stool that was in the corner to the middle of the room while Rain dug through her trunk looking for the hair color her and Ginny had already chosen. Harry and Ron stood near the door while Fred a George made themselves comfortable on Ginny's bed. Moments later, Ginny was sitting on the stool while Rain busily worked on putting blood and strawberry blond streaks into Ginny's blood-red hair. Ron was restraining himself form going over and stopping the whole thing, Harry was looking at Rain the way a lion (excuse my pun) looks at it's prey, and Fred and George were raining (excuse my pun again) questions on the girl.

"What are you doing to Ginny's hair again?"

"Yeah, you're not making it blue like yours are you? I don't think mum would like that very much."

"No, no I don't think she would Fred, but it would be bloody funny."

"Yeah, can you imagine what she'd say George?" The two brothers talked back and forth making impressions of their mother while Rain and Ginny continued with their own 'girl talk'. A few minutes later Hermione walked in, her hair now milk free.

"What are you all doing?" She asked curiously. All the boys were now staring at Ginny who had tin foil stuff in her hair for her color. Rain was cleaning up her tools and coloring away. Fred caught sight of Ginny and burst out laughing, followed soon after by George.

"You two nits, if you don't shut it I'll have Rain give you a 'makeover'!" Ginny yelled furiously. The boys looked 'afraid.' Rain laughed, slightly evil.

"Hey Gin, wasn't that Walkers reaction at first?" Ginny laughed as well. Everyone else looked confused.

"Who is Walker?" Harry asked. Rain pulled out a picture of what they supposed was her family. There was a tall man with dark brown hair and a goatee. He had his arm around a short woman with light blonde hair down to her shoulders. In front of her was Rain, and next to her was a boy with tall blonde spikes with black tips, eyeliner coming down his face, earrings all in his ears, his lip, and his eyebrow.

"That's my older brother, Walker. He's 19 and we made him scream when he saw him self in the mirror. It was quiet humorous, wouldn't you say Ginny?" Rain asked, an evil smirk playing at her lips. Ginny laughed and nodded.

"You couldn't make us scream just by giving us a make over." Fred said proudly. Rain's smirk grew.

"Well the, have a seat Mr. Weasley and prove me wrong."

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was still waiting for her hair to be done and ready. Fred had his back to the rest of the group and was sitting on the stool Ginny had previously been sitting in. Rain was walking around him like an artist does to a sculpture.

"And I think we're complete!" Rain said triumphantly. Fred stood up and immediately everyone laughed.

"What? What is it? I like a good joke as much as the next chap." He said and walked over to the mirror. A scream of erupted from the Weasley house and Bill and Charlie ran up stairs. The site set before them caused the two men to also, burst out laughing. Fred's normally red hair was an abnormal shade of green/brown, his face was covered in the same shade brownish/green corpse make up (only not white and black... obviously) and a weird green plant came from his ears and chin.

"What do you do to me?!" He shouted. Rain had an evil smirk on her face.

"It's a spell that causes me to know what you would hate to look like. You hate the color of mossy plants. So it seemed fit to use that as the color. You also hate corpse make up, so of course mix the two together and presto! I did make you scream." She seemed very satisfied with her self. She then walked over to Ginny and started taking the foil out of her hair.

"It...it's going to come out right? I mean I won't look like this forever will I?" Rain ignored his questions and just smiled as she proceeded to clean, dry and style Ginny's hair.

"There you are Gin." Rain said proudly while Fred still horrifically looked in the mirror.

"Chill out Fred, she can easily undo it." Ginny laughed as she happily gazed at her hair in the small mirror Rain handed her. Charlie was still laughing hysterically on the floor while Bill wiped tears from his eyes.

"For once the jokes on the joker. I like you Rain." Charlie said standing up. Rain smiled and said a spell erasing the damage from Fred's face and hair. The Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, and Rain all made their way out to the three cars Mr. Weasley had borrowed. They drove to Kingscross station still laughing lightly about the way Fred looked.

"Fred, George-you two behave at school! I don't want any owls from Prof. Dumbledore. And Ron, Harry, Hermione-Don't get into too much danger. And Ginny, you have a good year with your friend." Mrs. Weasley lectured. She kissed each of her children in turn and then their friends. Ginny turned around and saw Draco Malfoy looking through his compartment window, His eyes were completely void of any emotion and it freaked her out causing her to turn away. She brushed her eye contact with Malfoy off and boarded the train.

"You guys have a nice train. We just have to drive there with our parents." Rain said looking around and waving at people who looked at her. The five of them found a compartment while Fred and George went to wreck havoc and Bill and Charlie went to the front. Ginny sat next to the window with Ron next to her and Rain across form her. Harry sat next to Rain and Hermione next to him.

"So Ron, is Padma going to be coming and sitting with us?" Ginny questioned. Ron had started dating Padma Patil at the beginning of last year (quick An- I got that idea from Evelynn Michelle Malfoy you should read her story too -) and the two had been nearly inseparable. Ron gave a dreamy smile and nod in response. It was then the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Pothead, Weasel, and Mud blood, come back for another year?" the cold voice drawled. Ginny's head whipped from the window to the compartment door where Draco Malfoy leaned casually. Although she hated to admit it Draco had gotten very hot over the years. His normally silver blonde hair was now shaggy and in his eyes and had green tips. He had two earrings in each ear plus one in his right ear and one in the cartilage if his left, one in his eyebrow, his lip and his tongue. He was wearing a black shirt that had a skull that looked like a clown and it was bleeding with black baggy pants that had a chain and black arm warmers going up to right below his elbow. You could see one of his tattoos just above his elbow of a snake going around his are till the head met with the tail and you saw the snake eating itself. His best friend Blaise was behind him. Her brown hair had black streaks in it and she had six piercings as well, (all in the same places as Draco in the ears at least) plus a hoop in her nose and a belly ring. She had on a tight black semi belly tank top that said "If you don't shut up, I will MAKE you shut up". She wore tight black flares that had rips in them and two chains. She had a black sweatshirt tied around her waist and you could see two of her tattoos. One going around her shoulder of a vine of back roses that were bleeding, and one on her belly of wings. She had thick black eyeliner and black lipstick. Next to her was her cousin, Eric Zabni whose hair was very peculiar. He had naturally black hair that was in spikes but some of the spikes were either pink or orange. He wore a black shirt that said "you frighten me with your face" and baggy black pants. He had five piercings in his left ear, four in his right, a safety pin going through his lip and one going through his eyebrow. One of his peircings in his right connected to the safety pin in his lip with a chain. He had pieces of fabric coming off, chains going around his legs and had thick eyeliner on, coming down his face.

"Well If It isn't the three gothic vampires come to suck out our mortality." Harry shot back. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Because if it was, it was horrid." Harry looked a little less smug.

"I think it was, and look the boy who lived is upset." Eric piped up.

"Quiet Eric, you may hurt Potter's ego and you know what happens then, it may actually be able to fit in the bloody school." Draco said in mock amazement.

"Who are these people?" Rain asked form her seat at the window. All three of the Slytherins eyes flew to the six-teen year old girl.

"And who might you be?" Draco questioned. Rain stood and made her way to the much taller teen.

"I'm Rain Andrews, Ginny stayed at my house over summer break and I decided I'd come here for my six and maybe seventh year of school." She said holding out her hand for Draco to shake. He smirked and shook it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy; this is Blaise Zabni and her oaf of a cousin, Eric Zabni." Eric rolled his eyes at Draco's 'insult' and couldn't help but stare at the girl who had talked civilly to Draco.

"Anyway, Potter, Weasley, and Granger, I just wanted to let you know," Blaise paused wiping away a fake tear and biting her lip. "how much I truly truly hate you all." She flashed them the 'V' and the three of them left.

"Rain, you can't just go up to Draco Malfoy and shake hands with him!" Harry nearly yelled. Rain raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because, you know about Voldemort and death eaters, those three ARE death eaters. Malfoy is the foulest, cruelest, meanest person at our school. He always has been and always will be." Harry 'lectured'.

"What are you my mother? No, my mother doesn't restrain me from trying to be nice to people eh?" Rain stormed back to her seat and glared out the window.

Eric laughed as they got into their compartment.

"Nice one Blaise and flashing the 'v' at your exit was just brilliant I applaud you." Blaise bowed and gracefully sat down in her seat. Draco sat down next to the window and yawned.

"I'm bloody tired guys; wake me up when we need to get ready." He yawned again and leaned his head against the window, hoping for a peaceful sleep, it was anything but.

_Draco's Dream/ memory-_

_Twelve year old Draco Malfoy sat on the stairs going down to the dungeons in his house. 'How weird is that? Dungeons in a house.' He thought bitterly. He stretched his arms up to the sky, groaning in pain at the bruises he received last night. He stood up and started walking back up the stairs when he was met with his father's fist. He stumbled down the stone stairs and landed in a crumbled heap at the foot of the stairs. _

"_I just heard that you declined Pansy Parkinson for the Death Eaters ball tonight. Turns out her father no longer wants to do business and you know he's one of our most trusted allies." He made his way down the stairs and kicked Draco directly in the ribs._

"_You will take her to the ball, that is" he laughed "if you are able to move." Pulling out his wand and recited the curse Draco knew all to well. Pain shot through his very being and he wanted so badly to scream in agony but knew it would only get worse. The front door opened and Narcissa's voice rang out through the halls. Lucius quickly lifted the curse and delivered another bone breaking kick. Narcissa stepped in the door way to the basement and saw her son lying on the floor with Lucius standing over looking 'worried'._

"_What happened to my son?!" She yelled running down and stooping next to Draco, cradling his broken body to hers._

"_He tripped and fell, I hope nothings seriously wrong." Lucius lied easily. Draco groaned as his mother gently levitated him to his room and onto his bed. She pulled his shirt over his head to tend to the wounds. Draco coughed and blood spurted out onto his mother's shirt sleeve._

"_I'm sorry mum." He apologized. She shook her head and brushed hair away from his face._

"_Don't be love, you can't help it. School's starting soon dear, and I just want you to know, I love you very very much." His mother finished dressing the wounds, kissed her son on the forehead and quietly left him to sleep. But Draco was far from sleep. He walked back and forth, his father's lie ran through his head over and over. He couldn't stand this. Why was it that everyone else could hurt him? Then something caught his eye, a silver danger sitting on his desk. He picked it up and tossed it back and forth between his hands, then sliced through the dermis on his wrist. Blood seeped out through the small cut and pretty soon there were ten of those 'small' cuts all over his arm and wrist. Blood covered his hand and the blade of the danger. And so his cutting habit began._

Draco jolted awake when Blaise shook his shoulder. Worry was written on both her and Eric's faces.

"Draco are you alright? You were shaking and groaning in your sleep." Blaise's voice was coated in thick worry. Draco shook his head and sat up.

"Yeah I'm...I'm good." He noted both his friends were already in their uniforms so he ushered them out so he could change. Slipping off his arm warmers his scars and cuts stared back at him. He ran a black finger nail over one of the new ones. 'Just from this morning' he thought. He sighed and quickly changed into his uniform so Blaise and Eric wouldn't worry. His dream replayed in his head still and he shuddered at the memory. 'And to think that was a good day'. Sighing again he opened the compartment door and let Blaise and Eric back in.

"So you're all right eh mate?" Eric asked still concerned for his friend. He'd known Draco all his life and would hate for anything to happen to him. He knew Draco was troubled, he knew that since he had tried to commit suicide. The day was still fresh in Eric's mind.

_Flashback_

"_Blaise have you been noticing anything odd with Draco lately?" the fourteen year old Eric Zabni questioned his cousin. They were sitting in her room talking about their life and such. Blaise nodded in answer to her cousin's question. Less then a minute later, she grabbed her head in agony. Eric ran to her side holding her paling hand. Since first year, Blaise had learned she had visions, and she was having one now. Her eyes glazed over and darkened as the vision ran through her mind. When it finally passed, she gasped for air and tears were visible in her eyes._

"_It...it's Draco. I saw him jumping into the lake by his house with a large rock in each hand and blood coming from his throat. We need to go NOW!" She had already grabbed her cloak and broom and soon both were flying towards the Malfoy manor. They landed next to the lake and Eric wasted no time jumping in. He retrieved his friend from almost the bottom and pulled him ashore. Draco's lips were tinted blue and blood was still pouring from the slit in his throat. They luckily revived him, coughing blood and water onto the ground. They got him to his room with their brooms and tried their best to heal the wound on his neck; he'd have a nasty scar. They wrapped a blanket around him and for an hour he just sat there at the head of his bead, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes zoned out and his entire body shivering. They couldn't get him to say a thing for two days and when he did start talking about the incident, it made their blood run cold._

"_What's the point? Living is stupid and over rated anyway. We're all going to die eventually; I suppose I just wanted to die at my own hands."_

_End Flashback_

Eric had never been so worried in his entire life. Draco was gazing out the window his Silver hair falling in his eyes. Draco had been the one to suggest they all color their hair, said he didn't want o look too much like his father and knew 'daddy dearest' would never dye his hair. The three of them had become the 'Goth' trio, mush like the Golden Trio only sinister, 'evil', and down right unpleasant.

"Hey Eric, what was that look you gave that yank?" Blaise asked with a smirk. Eric smirked. Ah yes, the little spitfire who actually talked to them civilly, man was she an eyeful.

"Well, she and the Weaslette almost seem like they could be part of our group, or band would you say?" at the word 'band' Draco's eyes shot away from the window and to his friend. Since their fourth year, the three of them had decided to make a band, but needed a drummer. They all had been playing their instruments for a very long time- Draco on his guitar since he was five (his mother bought him one) Eric on the base since he was seven, Blaise on the piano/keyboard since she was three-Draco wrote most of the stuff but they just couldn't find anyone GOOD enough to be drummer or female vocalist.

"What do you mean they could be part of our band?" Draco asked.

"Well I noticed the one that came up to us had a pair of drum sticks in her bag...."He trailed off and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look we'll hold auditions; I mean we've already got the fliers and everything. Not to mention the fact we've already handed a bunch out. If they come and they're the best then they're in, if not tough luck." He shrugged and Blaise laughed.

"You two, the optimist and the pessimist." Both the boys turned to her.

"And what category are you, Ms. Zabni?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow. Blaise tapped her chin.

"I'd say more of an optimistic cynic eh?"

A/n-cheers I'm in love with my story.....so review it. Or flame it or whatever. But if you flame know that I fight fire with fire and you better have something to show that your work is better then mine. Next chapter- Band try outs for 'Lethal Night Rose', more Flashbacks form Draco's violent past, and a fight between Rain and Hermione-a fist fight? Check back!


	2. For darkness has crept into his soul

A/N- laughs manically I'm back evil music QUIET YOU! music dies down ok so we're going to have a fist fight and other junk in this chapter and yeah ok so lets go. And the song belongs to Nightwish and oh wow, I was reading my other chapter and Rain and Ginny are NOT moved up a year...and I do like Linkin Park just not as much eh?

Chapter 2

For Darkness has crept into his soul, leaving him broken and alone...

One week after beginning of term/night of try outs for Draco's band

"Ginny! Ginny look at this!" Rain practically flew into the common room, her robes flying behind her. Ginny looked up from her potions essay just in time to see Rain slid next to her, thrusting a paper into her hands. It was a flyer for band auditions-Tonight in the Quidditch pitch. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Point being?" Rain heaved a heavy sigh.

"The points being that they need a drummer and female vocalist, meaning US!" She shouted the last word causing a few people to look up at her. Ginny shook her head.

"Look whose band it is, The Slytherin Trio, No way in hell would they let us in." Although Ginny sounded uninterested, she really would like to be a part of the band.

"Please Ginny, can we at least try?" Rain asked, blue eyes pleading. Ginny sighed but nodded and seconds later was being pulled by the arm up to her room to get ready.

With Draco and Co

Draco had been trying fruitlessly for about ten minutes to gain everyone's attention, until his anger got the better of him.

"Listen up you pathetic excuses for human beings, this is the clip board, the clip board will be passed around and you will sign your name under the column-drummer or singer- then line up accordingly to get sheet music to look over and know. While you are trying out, Blaise, Eric and I will play our instruments. You will have fifteen minutes to know this music; otherwise you can leave right now." The entire Quidditch stadium was silent after Draco's outburst and soon the music was passed out. Once Draco, Blaise, and Eric had set up, try outs began. Thirty people later, Draco was about ready to kill. And finally his prayers were answered when the Weasley and her friend came on stage.

"This had better be good." Eric whispered to Draco, who nodded in reply, and the music started.

Ginny's POV more or less

Ginny was petrified that she would mess up, but the second Draco started playing his guitar, Eric his base, Blaise her key board and Rain the drums, the words of the music just flowed.

_This is me for forever__  
__One of the lost ones__  
__the one without a name__  
__without an honest heart as compass_

_This is me for forever  
one without a name  
these lines the last endeavor  
to find the missing lifeline_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

_My flower, withered between  
the pages 2 and 3  
the once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
and reveal to me my true name_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh how I wish  
for soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
and all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

_Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go_

_Oh, how I wish..._

As the song ended the band members knew, with out a doubt, who they would pick. After much deliberation (not really mostly they just talked about random things to make it seem like they deliberated) Draco stood up to tell who had won the spots. Hopeful faces looked up at him and he would hate to crush their dreams right? He scoffed to himself; he'd love to crush every one of their dreams one by one.

"It's been a long day, longer for us three then you I assure you, and out of the numbers of people whom tried out, most with out talent, we could only pick two." He paused seeing the even more hopeful faces and the look of utter amusement dancing Blaise's emerald eyes. 'She always was one for torment.'

"And, the two lucky people to be in Lethal Night Rose are- Rain Andrews on drums and Ginerva Weasley as vocalist." Blaise nearly laughed at the sight of all but two girls faces fall with disappointment. Ginny and Rain pushed through the crowd that was going the opposite direction they were. They met the three original band members at the stage and for the first time, Ginny saw Blaise smirk in a non-evil I'm-going-to-kill-you way.

"Welcome to the band." She said. Short sweet and to the point. "Here's a list of the days and times we practice. If you can't make it, tell us at least an hour in advanced or have someone tell us for you so we can cancel the practice." She handed them each a piece of parchment with black fancy writing stating the time and dates. Ginny could see the delight and pleasure in Rains sapphire eyes. She knew Rain loved to play music as much as she loved singing. This would be the best year.

with Draco in his dream/ memory...I know I know I'm jumping every where so what

Draco tossed and turned in his edgy slumber as memories of past abuse and pain filled his head, fogging his potential pleasant dreams that tried to break free of the misery that plagued the seventeen year old boy.

_Five year old Draco Malfoy sat by the lake, humming a made up song and tossing small pebbles into the serene waters. He heard the front door open and turned to see his mother exiting the manor, accompanied by a few house elves, dressed in garments other house elves couldn't imagine. _

_"Draco dear, I'm going into town for a bit, your father should be home soon but until then, Anthony will watch you." Anthony was the Malfoy's butler, but also Draco's 'keeper'. Though you could hardly tell from the way he acted in school, Draco was a joker, a trouble maker. The small boy nodded in reply to his mother and ran towards her, hugging her legs. _

_"Be back soon mummy." She smiled and patted her sons head affectionately and watched as he ran into the house, unaware of what pain he would have to endure upon his fathers return._

_"Anthony, when is mum getting home?" The small boy asked as he built a fort out of blankets, while Anthony sat in an arm chair reading a paper and every now and then looking up to see if Draco was still around._

_"I don't know Draco; she said she'd probably be back after your father." Draco's stomach knotted._

_"An...and when is he going to be back?" as if on cue, the front door slammed open and Lucius Malfoy stormed in._

_"Anthony, exit this room and go to that filth hole you call bedroom chambers. We will not need you assistance any longer." Anthony nodded and bowed in respect, retreating to his room. Draco's whole body shook with fear as his father stepped closer and closer to him. _

_"I received a message from Mrs. Jacobson; she says you and the Zabni cousins don't seem to include Mildred." Mildred Jacobson was a horrid little girl almost as bad as Pansy and Draco tried to include her but she truthfully didn't want to play with the 'trouble makers'. His father's large hand made contact with Draco's face in mere seconds, and even less time then that, he was thrown roughly into the wall. His five year old body could not take this much pain and soon his body was over come with sobs. Lucius __grabbed his son's_ _shirt collar,_ _holding Draco up to his face._

_"Us Malfoys do not cry. No son of mine will ever shed a tear." Each time a tear fell, Lucius would smack his son's face, until not a single tear fell, and not a noise could be heard. _

_When Narcissa came home, she saw her son curled up in the corner with a blank look on his face, while the house elves surrounded him, trying to get him to eat, talk, anything. Huge red marks and cuts covered his tear stained face, and not an emotion could be found in his eyes._

_End Flash back_

Draco shot awake, cold sweat covered his body. His breathing was ragged and labored. That had been the last time he had cried, it had been twelve years. Draco looked around his head boy chambers. It had been redone, just like every year if needed, to what pleased him. Heavy, dark green curtains covered the four large windows, blocking out every sun ray that tried to break through and the walls were dark green accented in black and silver. His bed was a large four poster made with black mahogany and had a deep green canopy with silver lining. The sheets were black and deep green and made from a fabric not quiet silk but felt like it only warmer and a large silver dragon was embroidered onto the top blanket. Head girl this year was Blaise, not as much of a surprise and one might have thought. Sure Granger had been upset but that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Blaise was actually second in the class with Draco as first; Granger had been very upset by the news. 'I need to get to sleep' Draco thought 'we have Quidditch practice tomorrow'. He rolled over, hopping sleep would claim him, but it was not for many hours was he pulled into a light dreamless sleep.

Next Day at Breakfast

"Draco mate you look like hell." Eric stated as Draco sat down.

"Why thank you, your praise is amazing." Draco replied sarcastically while putting bacon on his plate. Blaise snickered and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't worry Draco; Eric's just jealous because every girl is not throwing themselves at his feet. After all we're the pretty ones eh." Draco smirked and both turned to their friend who just made a face and turned back to his food. Draco shook his head and looked up just as the mail came. A large tawny owl flew over and dropped a large blue envelope in front of Blaise. A smile broke on her face as she grabbed the letter. Draco and Eric knew it was from her father and only the three on them knew who he was-Sirius Black. Yes, Harry Potter's Godfather was Blaise Zabni's father. She opened the letter and quickly read its contents, her smile grew. Across the hall, the golden Trio also smiled brightly, meaning they got the same letter- Sirius Black's name was to be cleared in one week. Blaise had never met her father really, he had been there till he was sent to Azkaban and it wasn't till the end of her third year when she got a letter from him telling her who he was. At first she had been in utter shock, but her mother told her the story of what had happened and even Draco and Eric felt like they knew him.

"The trial is set for Tuesday of next week and when his name is cleared, he's coming here, I'll finally get to meet my father!" She squealed and the bright smile stayed on all through breakfast.

After Quidditch practice, later that day. Wow I jump around a lot eh?

Draco walked out of the locker rooms after practice, telling Blaise and Eric he'd he back in later. He wandered towards a tree-HIS tree mind you. The tree he had named his since first year. He sat down roughly on the cool grass and gazed at the castle. He had always had an odd sense of safety at the school. Odd considering he hated most of its inhabitants and knew they hated him as well. The castle loomed over him with an eerie look that almost said 'this is where you belong, he can't hurt you here.' And it was true. Lucius couldn't hurt him here. No, he would call Draco home, hurt him, and then send him back, broken, bloodied- just like always. Draco heaved a sigh and flicked the silver hair out of his face. Memories seemed to consume his very being, just starring at the castle, but not all of them where bad...

_Thunder crashed causing the three year old boy to shake in his bed. He enjoyed storms enough but sometimes, when it was late at night and his father was having 'meetings', they were just plain frightening. He slowly climbed out of bed and quietly opened his door. He ran as fast as his short legs would take him up two flights of stairs, through six hallways and finally he stopped in front of a large Mahogany door. Carefully he pushed open the door, stepped in and shut it behind him. We went over to the left side of the bed where his mothers sleeping form could be seen._

_"Mummy?" He whispered but knew she heard him._

_"Yes Draco darling?" She lifted her head slightly, eyes still filled with sleep._

_"Mummy, I can't sleep. May I sleep in here tonight?" A smile grew on her face as she nodded her head and helped him into the bed beside her. Lucius didn't sleep in the room anymore so Draco was safe. He snuggled up to his mother's side, resting his head right near hers as she started singing the lullaby he knew so well._

**_When darkness encloses you_**

**_I shall try and find you_**

**_When all is lost and you're all alone_**

**_Look harder and see_**

**_You're really next to me_**

**_And I'll protect you from all which cases harm_**

**_I'll be there to catch you when you fall_**

**_All you have to do is call_**

**_And I'll find you_**

_End_

Draco sighed at the thought of his mother. People said he didn't have a heart and couldn't love, but they were sorely wrong. He loved his mother with everything he was; in fact there really wasn't a word to describe how much he loved her. He slowly stood up and started walking back to the castle, his mother's song still played in his head causing him to smile sadly. His mother knew nothing of the abuse her son went through nearly each day, and she wouldn't know. Draco didn't want his mother to go through the pain of knowing her son was abused by his father for fifteen years. No this was his burden to bear and he would bear it with strength. Standing up, he made his way towards the castle, his haven, his sanctuary. He couldn't imagine never going to Hogwarts. If his father had gotten his way and Draco had been carted of to Drumstrang, Draco would have been screwed. He would not have been safe there in the least. 'In fact' he thought walking up the front stairs, 'if I had gone to Drumstrang, I could be dead already.' He entered the castle just in time to see Ginny run into the entrance hall, glance around and run behind him.

"Weasley, what are you-"

"Sh, pretend I'm not here." He raised an eyebrow and not a few shot moments later, the golden trio ran into the entrance as well.

"Ron, I don't think she's here. Malfoy's the only one even relatively close." Harry spat out Draco's last name with venom. Ron glared, and Draco actually thought they would leave until Hermione coughed and pointed behind Draco.

"Ginny, what do you think you are doing behind Malfoy, none the less." Ron practically screeched.

"There goes that plan." Draco heard her mumble before stepping out from behind him. He couldn't help but notice how bloody much she had changed over the summer. Her frizzy bright red hair had become loose blood red curls and her freckles at almost completely faded. Her style has also changed drastically. She went from loose shirts, jeans, and pig tails, to her current attire. A black tank top with black arm warmers, a green and black plaid skirt, capri's with rips up the middle but were laced up, black and green socks and combat boots.

"Didn't you know Ronald? Malfoy and I have mid day rendezvous'. We also enjoy gallivanting around the castle with socks tied to our ears and nose and say we are elephants." Ginny said happily. Draco raised an amused eyebrow while Ron gaped openly at his sister.

"Malfoy? Is...is that true?" Hermione stuttered in disbelief. Draco quickly caught onto Ginny's game.

"Oh, Ginerva, you forgot the best part." Draco said in mock shock. "Our daily snogging seasons in abandon or empty classrooms and broom closets!" Ginny looked at her watch and smirked.

"What time does Snape get back to his office?"

"In a half an hour. Think we can make it?" Draco responded acting concerned for time.

"Of course we can!" and with that she grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him in the direction of the dungeons leaving behind an all calm Ron.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Ginny burst out laughing while Draco just starred at her like she was nuts.

"Interesting stunt you pulled Weasley. What was that all about?" Ginny smiled.

"You don't know what it's like having Ron constantly follow you around and watching you like you're going to go off and kill someone," She responded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well ok maybe you do, but he's not your brother. Usually to make him go away, Rain will start talking to Andrew and Travis. The 'little gnomes' that constantly follow her around and make comments. Andrew is the boring one that helps with school and so on and Travis is the social help and her muse." Draco looked confused.

"That girl is off her rocker isn't she." He stated. Ginny shrugged and smiled.

"That's what makes her so much fun. Anyway, it's kind of funny running into you because I need to ask you something."

"Ask away"

"Ok, well since we will see a lot of each other due to this practice list, we might as well start to be civil. Call each other by first names, try not to kill, curse, or hurt each other physically or emotionally, and so on." He seemed to ponder this for a moment before smirking.

"Alright _Ginny." _He said, stressing her name.

"Good _Draco_." She replied. She held out her hand and he shook it, sealing their deal. Together, they started walking towards the kitchens, not even realizing it.

"So, how was your holiday?" Ginny questioned. Draco shrugged.

"Alright I suppose. Didn't do much." Which was half the truth. Alright was a huge overstatement-holiday had been hell. After all, how would you feel if you got nothing but one piece of nearly expired bread for two weeks and murky dirty water that made you vomit all over the 6 foot by 6 foot cell you were locked in?

"What about yours? Any run ins with the amazing Harry Potter?" He asked smirking. Her face twisted in disgust.

"I'd rather run into a dementor. The worst part is I think he fancy's Rain, so he'll find excuses to come and see her. It's really awkward and he's a horrible flirter. Sometimes Rain will humor him and laugh at the totally lame jokes he tells or act interested in his Quidditch stories, other times she'll say she needs to have a talk with Andrew about homework so he'll leave. She really truly is insane, and she'd be the first to say it." Ginny smiled at the fond memories of her good friend.

"I have a question for you." Draco said suddenly. Ginny gave him an expectant look.

"Can you play guitar?" Ginny stopped walking.

"Do I know how to play guitar? What type of musician and potential band member do you think I'd be if I couldn't play guitar?" She smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Good, because you are going to have to play one. Quiet a few of our songs, I sing and instead of you just doing nothing we have you play back up guitar. It's a win win situation in my opinion." He said shrugging.

"I don't own a guitar though. I used Rain's older brother's." She said looking down. She was afraid he'd make a rude comment about how of course she didn't have one, she was poor after all, but all he did was shrug and say.

"No problem. I have an ok one you can use for now and at next weeks Hogsmead trip, we'll buy you one. Consider it a 'welcome to the band' gift." He said with a smile. She was speechless. This could not be Draco stick-up-my-butt Malfoy. She shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you, but you don't have to-"he held up a hand stopping her.

"Listen, I don't want to be rude," 'Heaven forbid' she thought. "But you're not exactly high on the 'Whoot let's go spend wild amounts of money on things!' so it would make sense for me, Mr. Moneybags, to buy it for you would it not?" He asked. He had a point, it would make more sense. She nodded his head and he half smiled.

"Good. Then it's settled. Next Hogsmead trip we'll go to the music store and find you a nice one." Ginny could hardly control her enthusiasm and she flung her arms around her new friend. After she was embarrassed, but happy all the same. 'This'll be an awesome year.' they both thought.

page break

Hermione ran into the common room as if hell it's self was after her. A few short minutes later, Rain followed in as if she _was _hell.

"Where is she?" She said through gritted teeth. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Where's who?" a shuffle of feet was heard in the corner and rain whipped her head around to face Hermione. Her eyes narrowed and Hermione whimpered.

"You. Little. Witch." she ground out before launching herself at the older girl. Hermione tried to back away but Rain's fist connected to her jaw. She stumbled back and Ron grabbed Rain around the middle to keep her back.

"I'll kill you! I swear I will!" Rain yelled, struggling to get free while Harry helped Hermione to the Hospital wing.

"Someone help me with this psychopath!" Ron yelled. Everyone in the common room was frozen with fear and shock.

A/N- Whoot! I'm finished! It only took like forever but I did it. Aren't you all so happy and proud? silence Well? cricket you guys suck! muse yells at her to not bother with the reader and just finish Alright Already! Reviews are always welcome! I'll (hopefully) get the next chapter up soon! Sorry the fight wasn't as good as it could have been, and I promise you'll find out what it was all about next chapter. claps ok well Sayonara!


End file.
